


Death Wish

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Puella Magi ☆ Integra Magica [1]
Category: Hellsing, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Magical Girls, The Hellsing/Madoka Magica Crossover That No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "What is your wish?""Kill my uncle."





	Death Wish

~ Death Wish ~

Twelve-year-old Integra was crawling through the vents, desperately trying to reach the 'thing in the basement' that her father had said would save her.

She stopped crawling suddenly when a small white creature appeared in front of her.

"Make a contract with me and become a magical girl," it said.

Was this the thing her father had spoken of?

Questions fell, half-formed and inarticulate, from her lips.

"What? How?"

The creature went off on a long spiel which Integra was only half-listening to, about how she'd be expected to fight witches and something about the heat death of the universe... but, really, the fact that it was speaking without moving its mouth at all was _distracting_ , to say the least.

Seeing that he'd lost the girl's attention, Kyubey simplified, "All you have to do to seal the contract is make a wish."

"A wish," Integra repeated, tone flat and disbelieving.

The little creature tilted its head, and appeared to be smiling at her - even though the configuration of its facial features hadn't actually changed.

"I can grant almost any wish that you have. That will seal the contract and allow me to turn you into a magical girl. Will you make a contract with me?"

After only a brief hesitation to consider the pros and cons of this offer, Integra nodded.

"What is your wish?"

Her gaze hardened.

"Kill my uncle."

"Contract accepted."

* * *

 Alucard awoke at the first taste of blood on his lips.

The person leaning over him-

_Girl. It's a just a little girl._

-feeding him blood from her own slashed wrist, could have been mistaken at first glance for the Grim Reaper. She was certainly dressed the part, scythe and all... if one disregarded the fact that what she wore beneath her billowing black cloak was highly reminiscent of a schoolgirl uniform.

Her soul was pinned to the front of her cloak, in the form of an ornate silver cross with a royal blue jewel at its center.

* * *

 Kyubey began to wonder if it needed to adjust its plan, since its newest magical girl - with her slaughter-based magic and her vampire servant to aid her - was much more proficient at exterminating witches than any of her predecessors had been, and seemed unlikely to fall into despair herself anytime soon.

~oOo~


End file.
